A Zeo Beginning (Revisited Series)
A Zeo Beginning are the first two episodes of Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited, as well as the first multiparter of the series. Summary The Rangers are shaken over the destruction of the Command Center. In the debris they find the Zeo Crystal, which leads them inside their new place of operations - the Power Chamber. Using the Crystal, they create a new set of powers for themselves to combat their latest foe, the Machine Empire. Plot Part 1 As the rangers run towards the ruins of the Command Center, Tommy is heard narrating the events at the end of the previous episode. Goldar and Rito had stolen the Zeo Crystal and fled just moments before the Rangers had returned. If that wasn't enough, the evil duo had placed detonators beneath the Command Center, all of which went off almost immediately after the Rangers returned. Zordon told them to evacuate, but the rangers had refused, causing Zordon to order Alpha 5 to teleport them out. He does so, just seconds before the Command Center is utterly destroyed. Upon reaching the ruins, Kimberly prays that Zordon and Alpha are alive and the other rangers can't believe that their base is gone, thinking that it was the only safe place from Zedd and Rita. Up in the Moon Palace, Zedd and Rita, along with Squatt and Baboo, are dancing and celebrating the Command Center's destruction. Finster comes in and tries to warn his masters about something, but they're too busy having fun. A violent shaking strikes the palace and stops the villains dead. As Zedd ponders the source of the quake, Rita looks into her Repulsa Scope to see what it is. Gasping hoarsely, Rita loses her voice and turns to her husband before saying "I think we're in trouble!" Tommy and the other rangers sit on the rubble, commenting on how everything is gone. Adam suddenly spots something glowing in another pile. Rocky and Kim aren't sure what to make of it, but quickly join the others in digging the object out. Back on the moon, the palace is being fired upon, much to the distress of its inhabitants. Finster states that they are completely defenseless against the armies of the "Machine King" and that he must make plans for their immediate departure, now. Squatt also mentions a "King Mondo" that will "turn them into socket wrenches". The scenery changes to overlook an enormous castle with hundreds of Cogs mechanical beings and vehicles roaming about. Part 2 The Crystal guides them to a portal, which takes them deep underground to the Power Chamber where they find Zordon, Alpha 5 and Delta waiting for them. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers become the Zeo Rangers, a new team of Rangers powered by the Zeo Crystal. Tanya Sloan joins the team as Zeo Ranger II — Yellow, while Billy chooses to become their technical advisor rather than continuing as a Ranger. Aisha, Zack, Jason, Trini, and Kat later on, will serve as their backups. The Machine Empire, led by King Mondo and Queen Machina, enters Earth's solar system, seeking to conquer Earth. However, they must be rid of Rita and Lord Zedd first. While packing up their stuff in Serpentera, Zedd expresses his disappointment in living with Rita's mother, but Rita tells him it was already done. When the Cogs attack under Sprocket and Circuitrina's orders, Zedd refuses to leave, causing Rita to grab his horn and drag him along. While the attack continues, Squatt asks them of Rito and Goldar. Rita reveals they don't have the time to leave a forwarding address to them now. They are forced to flee to the M51 Galaxy under the threat of destruction. At the Power Chamber, Zordon introduces the Zeo Rangers to their new enemies, the Machine Empire whom are much more powerful that even Rita and Zedd fled for their very lives and are well equipped with countless numbers of Cogs. Unbeknownst to anyone, Rito and Goldar (wingless) – now amnesic – are left behind on Earth. They wander Angel Grove and soon encounter Bulk and Skull, who have them serve as butlers in exchange for food and shelter. Agreeing on those terms, Bulk and Skull get used to having Rito and Goldar as their personal butlers. Inside Serpentera, Finster, Baboo and Squatt reminisce about the palace and cry over the fact they must live with Master Vile in the M51 Galaxy. In the cockpit, Zedd expresses his understanding of their concern and vows to return again to conquer Earth with every bit of evil he possesses. It was when the Empire arrived on Earth that they finally encountered a foe capable of repelling their forces, the Zeo Rangers. King Mondo is intrigued by having worthy opponents, as his other conquests had been far too easy, and decided that the Rangers proving to be formidable enemies would make eventually winning more enjoyable. He is also intrigued by the fact that the Rangers have two robots in their ranks, and vow to make them members of the Empire by any means necessary. Cast *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Richard Horvitz as Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Zeo Ranger VII Teal) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 (Zeo Ranger VI Silver) *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Orbus (voice) *Tom Wyner as Master Vile (archive footage) Notes *Final appearance of the Moon Palace. *Debut of the Power Chamber *Debut of the Zeo Rangers. *Debut of the Zeonizers, the first wrist mounted and two part Morphers. *Final appearance of Baboo. *This two-part episode picked up where "A Not-So-Different Shade of Pink" left off. *From this episode onward, Rito and Goldar are now Bulk and Skull's servants, but are killed in car crashes a few episodes later. *Rita and Zedd will return in Alpha's dream in "It Came From Angel Grove". *At the end of Part II, Tommy first quotes the phrase "Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger" when Kimberly expresses her joy at staying on the team. This phrase would be heard through out the franchise's history. *This is the first time Super Sentai footage (in this case, Ohranger) is used for Kimberly morphed, as her appearances in Mighty Morphin' was when Zyuranger footage was no longer used. *Kimberly is the only Ranger to retain her color designation, remaining the Pink Ranger in the series. Both Tommy, Rocky, and Adam change colors from White, Red, and Black to Red, Blue, and Green respectively. Billy surrendered his powers and Tanya gained the Yellow Ranger powers for the first time. *This episode marks the first mention of the United Alliance of Evil, the unspoken "union" which Rita, Zedd, and related villains belong to, which will serve as the basis for Dark Specter's army in Space. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited Category:Series Premiere